


Day 19: Formal Wear

by overtaxed_emperor



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [19]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overtaxed_emperor/pseuds/overtaxed_emperor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nature tries to prevent Hide from looking nice for a wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 19: Formal Wear

“Hide, wait,” Ken said. “Your tie’s messed up.”

Ken took off Hide’s tie and retied it. The sun moved behind clouds that threatened rain. 

“You should hurry up, or at least, fix it inside,” Hide said. He glanced at the sky, wanting shelter as soon as possible. 

“Mhmm.” Ken focused on his task. “I don’t want you walking into Nishio and Kimi’s wedding looking like this.” 

Hide sighed and patiently waited for him to finish. He put his hands above his head, his slick hair awkwardly blowing in the wind. Ken had tried his best to dress Hide nicely, but the wind messed up his hair and wrinkled his suit.

“Are you almost done?” Hide asked. 

“Mhmm,” Ken murmured, slipping the tie through its final knot.

“We’re gonna be late,” Hide said. 

“No, we’re not. I knew this would happen, so I had us leave earlier.” 

Ken smoothed the tie into place. He straightened out Hide’s suit, taking a step back to check for any other issues. 

“Hey, you look handsome today.” Ken smoothed back Hide’s hair and pinched his cheeks. A pink tinge formed. “There. Let’s go.”

Ken pulled Hide towards the wedding’s entrance. 

“And I already know I look handsome,” Ken added, earning a laugh from Hide. 

\---

During the wedding, Hide couldn’t stop thinking about marrying Ken.


End file.
